


Castle

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Inspired by Halsey [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Snoke (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Dark, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Music, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Past Abuse, References to Age of Resistance, Song: Castle (Halsey), though nothing happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: What if Kylo had an alternate offer for Poe?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Inspired by Halsey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126643
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Darkpilot Songbook





	Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was partially inspired by me wondering why Kylo didn’t try to overthrow Snoke earlier, and partially inspired by me wanting to do fanfiction based on Halsey songs. I’m odd that way. 
> 
> Title from the Halsey song of the same name.

When Kylo had gone to Jakku, the map wasn’t the only reason he wanted to find Poe. 

Even as Kylo disembarked, heading towards Poe, who was cuffed (and Kylo would have appreciated Poe cuffed in a less dire situation than this), he didn’t miss the look in Poe’s eyes. Defiance. Righteous anger. They burned in Poe’s eyes, and Kylo couldn’t just forget it. Not right now. 

He swore Poe was still so beautiful, even now. 

Even as the troopers led Poe to his cell, Hux stood outside. “You want me to deal with him?” Hux said. 

Kylo didn’t miss the implication. Hux doubted him. Doubted his abilities, even with his efficiency that he had proven time and time again. Did Hux know? Did he know that Kylo was planning something else entirely, had been bristling under Snoke’s abuse for so long?

There was only so much Kylo could take. The cutting comments. The things like dangling him over sharp rocks. They were part of a Dark Sider’s training. Snoke had said that much, that he couldn’t afford to coddle Kylo. 

It didn’t kill the anger that was already burning in Kylo’s heart like the fire that threatened to get bigger. It burned. Sometimes he wished that Snoke was dead, sometimes he wished he was dead, sometimes he even wished his parents were suffering for allowing it — though that passed like a fleeting shadow every time. 

(His uncle, Kylo had no problem wishing dead)

But Kylo kept his cool. Admirably, he thought, all things considered. “I think,” he said, “I can handle it myself.”

”I hope so, Ren,” Hux sneered. “For your sake.”

He stepped aside, though. Allowed Kylo to walk inside — into the shadows, where Poe lay. 

***

”Still hiding behind that mask?”

Poe’s words stung at least a little bit as Kylo walked in. At least a little, Kylo thought. Snoke berated him at times for wearing his mask, had even slapped him at one point — which had been shocking because Kylo hadn’t expected Snoke to get so, well, hands-on for lack of a better word. But coming from Poe...

The truth was, about the mask — Kylo felt naked without it. Vulnerable. If the galaxy saw him, who he really was...well, who knew what would happen?

Maybe the galaxy would fall apart if he took off his mask. 

Still, he needed Poe to understand. Even if understanding would break his heart. 

With a click-hiss, he watched as Poe’s snarky demeanor melted away to a look like his galaxy had fallen apart. 


End file.
